1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to novel moldable/extrudable thermotropic aromatic copolyesters and copolyesteramides and to the preparation thereof from a hydroquinone, or ester/amide-forming derivative thereof, from a mixture of aromatic dicarboxylic acids or ester/amideforming derivatives thereof, from at least one aromatic carboxylic hydroxyacid or ester/amide-forming derivative thereof or from at least one aromatic carboxylic amino acid or ester/amide-forming derivative thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Thermotropic polyesters prepared from one or more diphenols and one or more aromatic and/or cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic acids are known to this art. Polyesters of this type are described, for example, in French Pat. No. 2,270,282. Among the polyesters described therein, those produced from a substituted hydroquinone (or ester-forming derivative thereof), terephthalic acid (or ester-forming derivative thereof) and 4,4'-dicarboxydiphenyl ether (or ester-forming derivative thereof) are particularly valuable polymers.